<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotham's underdogs by TrojanDog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367753">Gotham's underdogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrojanDog/pseuds/TrojanDog'>TrojanDog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrojanDog/pseuds/TrojanDog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work, directly typing it out here to see if I can get some feedback and if I can go somewhere with this. Harvey Bullock from BTAS at work. Perhaps try to show/add another side to his character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotham's underdogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey Bullock slammed the phone on his desk. He cursed out loudly and slowly sank back to his seat. Another day, another kid gone missing. </p>
<p>He picked up his half-burnt cigar and brought it back to his lips even as he slowly opened the GCPD database. The search had been going on for days.</p>
<p>"You know that thing is not healthy for you." said Renee Montoya, who walked in hurried and started looking for files. She went on " We could have really used your help there, Bullock. Joker is at it again, now he has gotten the Mayor's wife and would blow her up along with the old central park if his demands..."</p>
<p>Montoya went on, Bullock could only muster a murmur "I don't give a damn."</p>
<p>"You said something?" Montoya asked nonchalantly even as she was rushing through the files in her cabinet. </p>
<p>"I said I do not give a damn and tell it to goddamn Jim and that goddamn Bat." Bullock let out an angry shriek and then held his hands over his head, shaking and trying to face away from his partner. </p>
<p>"What's the matter, Bullock? You're not yourself today?" Montoya had stopped her work and walked over to Harvey's desk.</p>
<p>"It's all the same again." Harvey looked up at Renee, no longer making an attempt to fight back his tears. "Joker does this, Riddler does that. That is all is left to Gotham today. The Mayor's wife gets kidnapped, the DA's nephew needs a help with his flat tire and the entire department is after it."</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Harv? You know you can trust me." Renee asked. </p>
<p>"This." Harvey flipped a file towards her, the tears had dried by now. He had returned to his older, coarse self. </p>
<p>"Kids have been getting lifted from the East end. One or two every week, we have been looking up at this matter for weeks. But no one gives a damn."</p>
<p>"C'mon, now Harv, you know that's not true. We care about it, Jim does..."</p>
<p>"Does he?" Snarked back the detective "Does he have time for these mothers, these waitresses, these receptionists, these dancers whose little ones have gone missing. Did he ever talk to them? No, he didn't. Him and that freak in suit have time for special matters, for special cases. These ones are dumped on us. You don't get it, he doesn't have to face the lonely mother whose only child has gone missing. He doesn't have to hear the sobs, he doesn't  have to time and again go through database of these ghouls and figure out which one of them might be our man. That's left to us, left to me. Only when you have some freak in suit looking to bomb the entire block off, the bat freak and Jim get involved." He flipped off his hat and stared back into the wall, with a determined look.</p>
<p>Montoya sat next to him and held his hand, "You know we'll get out of this. We'll work together, you know the pledge we took before entering the GCPD. It is our job, we have to go through it. Someone has to do the dirty work."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." Bullock said with a disdainful look on his face. He took out his gun, surprising Montoya and his badge. "Well, someone has been doing it for too long." </p>
<p>He tapped her on head and smiled. Then he started towards Jim's room, things had to change or else he had enough of this job.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>